Naruto: Clashing With the Present
by hyugagod1
Summary: (If you do not read the Naruto Manga, this contains Spoilers. It should also be noted that events in the Narutoverse have been altered, fear not, everything will swing full circle.


(If you do not read the Naruto Manga, this contains Spoilers. It should also be noted that events in the Narutoverse have been altered, fear not, everything will swing full circle. Below is a small alteration that will help put everything into focus..)

Hashirama defeated Madara, as history told it. Minato and Kushina birth Naruto and the 4th Hokage battles a mysterious masked man. As Naruto history would have it, Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto and Kushina died. Itachi slaughtered his clan, leaving only Sasuke. But this isn t the history you think it is. Enter a world where Minato and Kushina live to raise their son and Itachi stays at his brothers side.

Chapter One. Faith in the future Clashing with the present.

Night had fallen on Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha as their battle continued. Hashirama was faced with the strongest Uchiha and the mightiest tailed beast known to the shinobi world...and he was holding his Kyuubi had released its tailed beast bomb and inside his wooden dome Hashirama re-bound the massive orb up and over himself, destroying the mountain behind him and forming what would be the valley of the End.

He knew though, that his time was short and he had to sever the link between Madara and the Kyuubi. When he saw his chance he did just that, using the Hokage style sixty Year Old technique Kakuan. He placed his palm on the restrained Kyuubi s chest. Then lured Madara in range, doing the same to him...severing their connection and forcing the Kyuubi to vanish...Their battle ended as history told it, Hashirama being the victor and Madra being slain. The Kyuubi was later sealed within Mito and the rest is as they say... is old news.

The Kyuubi s resurrection, appearance of a Masked man & the birth of Naruto Uzumaki

The Kyuubi had already trampled on parts of Konoha before Minato, the 4th Hokage arrived. Grabbing its attention just as it prepared a tailed beast bomb, he stood on the Kage monument. The Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed beast summoned by this unknown masked man who had just tried to kill his wife Kushina and newborn son Naruto, released the mass of energy. Calm and collected, the 4th Hokage looked the attack head on as his shining blue eyes gleamed with determination to protect his village and his family. Not here you won t. He declared as he weaved numerous symbols for her signature teleportation technique. I won t let you. He said as he held his hands towards the oncoming ball of destruction.

Resting in his hands was a kunai, with his special seal on it, ready to port this massive attack far from Konoha and it began doing so the moment it made contact. Behind his seal, he could feel the pressure, the wind of this raw energy, this massive orb of darkness. He wouldn t falter, it was halfway through his jutsu now and after a few more seconds it d be so far from the village only the shockwave would rattle his villagers. What he heard next however, over the sound of the intense suction created from his technique and the hissing of the tailed beast bomb, shocked him as he tried to remain focused. Deep and sinister, the stench of evil pouring from the man s throat and into his words. The Masked man spoke from behind Minato.

I underestimated you, Minato.. The Masked man said as his left hand crept closer to the Hokage s shoulder. Looking back to the approaching hand and the tailed beast bomb Minato knew he was now between a rock and hard place. If he ported now, what was left of the bomb would deal massive damage to Konoha..if he remained to teleport the bomb the Masked man would suck him into his Sharingan and have his way with Konoha.

I ve got no choice, it s the only way I can do what needs to be done. Kushina, Naruto..forgive me.. Were Minato s thoughts as he altered his hand signs and allowed his kunai to fall from his thumbs and off the mountain towards the ground below. Minato s seal re-wrote itself in accordance with the new hand seals and the tailed beast bomb continued forward. Minato vanished to his falling Kunai, turning just in time to see the bomb disintegrate the masked man before vanishing. Minato landed on the roof of the Academy and glared up to the Kyuubi.

Your turn... He said just before his vision grew intensely hazy, blurred and like that of static. His body felt like it was being pulled in all directions and he felt nauseous. He looked down at his hands and blamed his mind for what he saw, perhaps teleporting the tailed beast bomb, altering his jutsu at the last minute was the cause for his symptoms, the reason he thought he saw his hands fading in and out of sight, then, everything went black.

16 Years Later...

Narutooo! It s the last day of the week and you promised you d help your Father! Kushina shouted upstairs as she tidied up the kitchen area. Your father already left, no doubt so you could sleep in...again. Kushina scoffed and turned from the counter on her heels to shout directly up the stairs. Behind her stood Naruto, her son. Like his father he wore a long jacket and was just tying his headband on when his mother, startled by his appearance jumped.

Naruto giggled his ear to ear smile. Relax mom and don t over do it, Dad s gonna scold you if he finds out you re up cleaning again. Naruto said before dropping into a crouched position and placing his hand on his mother s stomach, I m glad, the medics were wrong all those years ago. He said with relief. Kushina smiled as she placed her hand over Naruto s.

I know son, I just can t imagine being here and..not being with your sister. She smiled. She ll make a great addition to the family. She added with a pleased smile.

Naruto smiled once again and stood to his full height. I can t wait! He laughed. Kushina chuckled and placed her right hand on Naruto s face.

You probably get tired of hearing this, but I love you so much son. Your Father and I fought tooth and nail to keep this family safe..Honestly. I wouldn t even be here had it not been for your father...You would have had to grow up with the Kyuubi inside you...all alone.. She said with a frown...but of course, Naruto smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

But I didn t mom, now, go rest! Given your age, I m pretty sure she ll be my only sibling, so take care of her. He said grabbing a breakfast sandwich from the pre-made plate and rushed towards the door. I m gonna go meet up with dad! Be careful!

Kushina blushed and shook her head with haste as her son reminded her of her age. He was right though, in fact, on top of her age and the incident that happened 16 years ago, she was in fact lucky to even be with a child. You too Son! Kushina urged as he rushed out the door closing it behind him.

He quickly leaped to the nearest roof and then to the next one after. Stopping on about the fourth roof he looked out at the village, the faces on the Kage monument, to Kage Tower then down at his hands. Me with no parents...all alone with the Kyuubi eh? Naruto said in thought. I ve wondered what my life would have been like, I m sure I d of been some type of bitter weapon for whoever would have become Hokage after my father...but that s not the case! Naruto declared as he found comfort in his proper upbringing. And it never will be! He said before leaping off towards the memorial grounds for fallen shinobi.

As expected, there stood his father, over the many graves of those lost 17 years ago. Silently, Naruto walked up behind his father and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. You always wait until I ve said my goodbyes. He said calmly to his son. He knew Naruto purposefully appeared late all the time, he felt guilty for all their deaths. They died fighting the Kyuubi a tailed beast that was now sealed inside himself. He knew he wasn t directly responsible, but it didn t change the fact that the monster that had taken so many cherished lives, was inside him.

I just don t wanna get in your way. Naruto lied, and of course his Father knew the lie before it came from his mouth. But he wouldn t force Naruto to come if he didn t want to. Where s Kakashi? Naruto asked looking around.

He was already here, I told him we d meet him at the training grounds. Minato explained. He said that he looked forward to our match, that he wanted to see how far along you d came sense Jiraiya s most recent training session with you.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Yep, sounds like Kakashi-sensei! Naruto laughed, but inside he frowned ever so slightly. A year ago Jiraiya had trained Naruto for the second time in preparation for the Akatsuki and it was during that time his Father went with him. They past through the village hidden in the clouds, where they ran into A. Minato s former rival, it was through A that the two of them met Bee, -this encounter being the second for Minato- the host of the 8 tails. Bee had been training Naruto to master the Kyuubi s chakra. To date, Naruto had hardly made any real progress, the Kyuubi refused to be tamed or even cooperate in the slightest, making everything and anything more difficult.

Bee had spoken to his older brother, the Raikage, about taking Naruto to turtle island for Naruto s training...but he refused. When asked why Naruto wasn t allowed, the Raikage looked to Minato and said he d only allow Naruto to train on the island once he and the Hokage settled their dispute from many years ago and once and for all, decided who was the better fighter. This all circles back to Naruto s brief moment of sadness, because Jiraiya was killed within that year. Hearing nothing from Orochimaru and feeling sorry for his ill fated former friend. Jiraiya sought him out to say his goodbyes, the legendary shinobi known as Jiraiya was ambushed and killed...his body sent to Konoha as a message and proof of his death.

Naruto hadn t really noticed he was following his father to the training grounds to meet with Kakashi. He kind of zoned out when thinking about how he discovered Jiraiya s unsavory end. To this day, none ever did hear from Orochimaru and he s suspected of being involved in Jiraiya s death, along with the Akatsuki who also remain unheard of. Naruto found it all very suspicious, but his Father forbid him from taking any action. Stating the Akatsuki were far too dangerous to be hunted, especially with practically no reliable information. Naruto resigned to this though and found moments of peace and comfort whilst heeding his Father s words.

Naruto. Kakashi s voice said after shattering the young shinobi s deep thoughts. Spacing out as always I see. Kakashi joked.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and nodded with a weak smile. Yea, you got me..sorry Kakashi-sensei. Naruto chuckled. I m really looking forward to showing you what pervy sage taught me, even more than I knew before!

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and nodded. Last time, it was for the bells, this time, we ll just go all out. Kakashi said casually and this shocked Naruto.

Against you, Kakashi-sensei!? He asked, still shocked as his mouth hung open. Kakashi simply nodded. W-what makes you think I m ready?! Naruto asked with a deep visible blush. An all out battle with his sensei, in truth he longed for this, but he was humbled by the opportunity.

Your father and my own observations gave me the chance to realise you re prepared. You re not a kid anymore Naruto and you ve saved this village against some pretty strong enemies. Kakashi said as he remembered his devastating battle with Pein. In the end, Pein revived the countless lives he d taken and because he was stopped by Naruto, it made him a hero to the village. The fact that he d revived the lives he d taken, was enough for Naruto and he let Pein go after he vowed to leave the Akatsuki...he hasn t heard from Nagato or Konan since then.  
Naruto nodded and tightened his head band, his eyes hardening. Alright, I won t hold back! He said as he placed his fingers together, creating an armada of 22 shadow clones, two of which ran off in opposite direction while all the others rushed Kakashi.

Impatient as ever. Kakashi tsked as he rose his head band. As the clones came closer Kakashi engaged with taijutsu two swift punches dropped one clone for each punch. A round house kick dropped a third, this third fell into a fourth. A fifth clone got behind Kakashi, locking his arms above his head. As a sixth clone removed a kunai and moved to impale Kakashi, the copy ninja pulled himself up and kicked the clone in the forearm with such force it stabbed itself in the eye, then vanished. While his feet remained off the ground Kakashi spun his hips, breaking free of the hold and performing a handstand on the other clones shoulders. Kakashi bent his arms and launched himself into the air, below him were the remaining 14 clones. He began to weave seals for a fire style jutsu when he saw four of the clones turn into demon wind mills.

The other clones took hold of the windmills and hurled them towards Kakashi, halting his jutsu and forcing him to try and evade. He moves a lot faster when it comes to the execution of his attacks, it d likely overwhelm any lesser shinobi...but...it s still not enough. Kakashi thought before weaving the same seals he stopped before. Fire style: Fireball jutsu! Kakashi exhaled a large fireball towards the approaching clones turned windmill and watched as two burned and two never even came directly towards him. They curved off to the side and aimed to catch his blind spots.

Hey Kakashi-sensei Naruto called from the pack of clones as they tossed him into the air and towards Kakashi. Now being blocked in on three sides Kakashi prepared for a counter. To his surprise, Naruto wasn t finished. His windmill clones returned to normal form and in their left hands were fully formed Rasengans. Looking to Naruto who approached from the center, he saw a third Rasengan.

Impressive. Kakashi said at the last moment before all three Rasengans collided with his body in one enormous explosion. Minato watched all of this calmly and it was his keen eye that noted the three Naruto s that had used Rasengan were all clones. An explosion of the size would have dealt too much damage to Naruto himself and with this many clones at his disposal it was the smartest move. Trying to attract Kakashi s attention to the single clone who d spoken while the others were silent was a ploy to get Kakashi to believe he was the real one. No doubt, Kakashi saw through this, regardless, it didn t make Naruto s attack any less impressive.

From the smoke fell a single log and it vanished before it hit the ground.

I expected nothing less from Kakashi-Sensei. One of the Naruto s said as it scanned the area, there were 9 more left and they were all searching for the Copy Ninja. Fan out. Naruto ordered, but before his clones could comply, the screeching of lightning tore into their ears. To their right, Kakashi approached with blinding speed as the ground ruptured beneath the power of Raikiri (Lightning Cutter). Kakashi ripped through 8 of the clones, coming upon the last only to be met with.

Rasengan! Naruto called as his spiraling signature jutsu clashed with Kakashi s. In the instant the ground beneath them erupted in a diameter of ten feet all around. Chunks of the earth were forced into the air and crushed by the sheer power of both attacks. Naruto and Kakashi however, did not let up, they exchanged the most serious of looks as they fought to overpower the other. Slowly, as if locked in a genjutsu, Kakashi morphed into Sasuke. Naruto s childhood friend and rival. Three Years ago at the age of 13 Sasuke left team 7 to join the ANBU with his brother Itachi, their last battle ended in a stalemate and even though they both vowed to finish what they d started, they d never seen each again. Sakura was convinced he d return though, he was strong, trained by Kakashi and his older brother Itachi. She stayed optimistic..and so did Naruto.

The recoil of their attacks making no advances or lacking in power created a shockwave. Both Kakashi and Naruto were sent soaring backwards, neither of them fell and with expert agility, both of them flipped in the air, sliding backwards and landing in almost exactly the same position. In that split second both of them threw a single kunai towards the other, their paths were same, chances are they d clash with each other..but when Kakashi s past through Naruto s, the young Uzumaki was at a split second loss as he barely moved to the side and the kunai slit his right shoulder. Only glancing at the wound before his eyes faced forward Naruto couldn t see Kakashi.

Like running into a brick wall, Naruto s chin shot up into the air as Kakashi s foot lifted him into the air. Dropped your guard. Kakashi said as he proceeded to plant his feet into Naruto s chest and gut from a handstand position. With both feet Kakashi kicked Naruto high into the air before appearing behind him.

Shadow of the dancing Leaf...Naruto thought as he tried to maneuver in the air, he was too late though. Kakashi s arms had wrapped around his body like a snake would its prey. Struggling to break free Naruto was able to glimpse a clone of Kakashi down below and by using Earth style, he d created a large wall, now directly below them was a bulldog with its mouth open. Dammit, I can t break free! Naruto thought as he felt Kakashi begin to lean backwards. Shit! He cursed when he realised what should have been obvious. The Kakashi that was restraining him was the clone!

Like a missile heading for its target, Kakashi and Naruto whizzed through the air and slammed into the bulldogs mouth, instantly destroying the structure and sending massive amounts of earth in all directions. Minato sidestepped one and caught another with his right hand. He smirked in the direction of the impact zone, the both of them were certainly going all out. Minato was proud on both ends, his student, Kakashi had learned so much and become so strong. His son was now strong enough to go head on with one of the villages strongest shinobi. Pride swelled in the Hokage s chest, pride that was subdued when he heard the clashing of steel within the smoke.

The real Kakashi swarmed the impact zone the moment they hit and began attacking Naruto with a relentless amount of taijutsu. Naruto, rattled from the impact was taking a beating, punches to the face, ribs and gut. Kicks to the legs and even to the face. A beating that felt like eternity was only a few seconds before Naruto regrouped and began to defend. Every time he tried to counter attack though, Kakashi s sharingan saw right through it. This is crazy! I can t land a single blow and my heads still screwed after that fall!...Kakashi sure can be brutal...Naruto thought just before feeling both Kakashi s fists simultaneously slam against his chest. For Naruto it felt like getting hit with Neji s Juuken, but the quick burst of electricity let Naruto know Kakashi infused his fists with his lightning element. Feeling his body go numb, he could only watch as Kakashi grew further and further away. He didn t even feel himself slam into the earth and slide a whole ten feet.

Kakashi stood upright and looked to Naruto, seriousness still in his eye as he closed his sharingan eye.

Is that it for you, Naruto? Minato asked, he would have been very impressed either way. This was a very intense battle, a very serious one as well. No punches were being held and both of them were pushing the other to the limits. It s fine, if you want to give up.. He said calmly, but with hidden intention. He knew his son would never give up, giving him the option would increase his will to fight.

Naruto s vision remained blurred as he heard his Father speaking. He fought to move his limbs and twitched every now and then. When he could move slightly, he braced his hands and forced himself to a seated position. To his surprise, his clothing was tattered, his orange jacket not even covering his chest area and the entire right sleeve was missing as was half the left. He could taste blood in his mouth and feel his adrenaline pumping through him. He struggled to his feet and spat blood off to the side. I m just gettin started. He said glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi opened his sharingan eye and dropped into a low stance as Raikiri was born in his right hand. Naruto launched from his position, his fist cocked back. The two of them soon had only five to six feet between when both of them aimed to attack the other. Like a shock to the heart, quick and unnoticed by Minato himself. Two shinobi appeared between Naruto and Kakashi. In this instant, Kakashi s attack stopped and he appeared utterly shocked at who stood before him. Naruto s attack continued, but was caught in the palm of the ninja before him. All in that split moment, Naruto had taken the Sage mode form, using the energy from the two clones that had ran off at the start of the battle.

It s been a while, Hatake Kakashi. Said the shinobi before the Copy ninja.

The male before Naruto wore a mask, his face concealed, but his choice of words told Naruto everything he needed to know. Sage Mode? Don t you think you re a little too simple minded to be using Senjutsu? A familiar voice asked Naruto, but Naruto s mouth was stuck open and his eyes shifted as tears crawled to their edges.

Itachi?! Kakashi finally breathed.

S...Sasuke... Naruto said after choking back full on tears.

-End Chapter One-


End file.
